Kristoff Baari
Kristoff "Ramiel" Baari is a student at Robert McCollum High School and a part of it's Hero Course Class. His chosen hero name is the Frozen Hero: Thor, an attempt to incorporate both parts of his quirk into one hero name. Kristoff, much like all his other siblings, were the offspring of a Quirk Marriage. And although none of them were born with the quirk the Quirk Marriage was initiated to produce, all their quirks are powerful. And Kristoff's is no exception. Kristoff wishes to become a hero to replace the void left in his family after Kenneth ran off to become a villain. Although he is said to lack the mentality to do so. Regardless, Kristoff is looking to become the best hero known to mankind. Appearance Kristoff is a 16 year old male with a fair skin complexion. He has been said to have a slim and fit build, not having much muscle but also lacking any extra fat. Kristoff's most notable feature is his eyes. Although originally born with two blue eyes, as his quirk began to manifest, his right eye began to turn yellow. This being a visual representation of the ice and lightning factors of his quirk, resulting in him developing heterochromia iridium. Kristoff has black messy hair, considering it a style fit for a handsome devil such as himself. Kristoff's attire however, contradicts his somewhat childish and immature behavior. Further more giving him a professional yet lax . He dresses in a blue blazer which he leaves unbuttoned while wearing a navy blue sweater underneath. He wears another white shirt underneath the sweater, which he leaves unbottoned at the collar and is also untucked. He also wears a blue tie loosely around the collar as well as purple sneakers and loose plaid pants. Kristoff's hero attire consist of a black, rose colored coat over a buttoned black shirt as well as a dark rose ribbon around his neck. The coat possesses three-quarter length sleeves. Kristoff wears long black leather bracelets on his forearms. Furthermore he wears a black stud earring in his left ear while wearing a black feather earring in his right ear. Personality Kristoff first and foremost, comes off as an intolerable individual. Due to Kristoff's upbringing, he was always told his quirk was amazing and extraordinary. As a result, Kristoff adopted a constant cocky attitude, often berating others and considering them inferior. As a result, Kristoff has few to no friends, with those whom he considers friends not even enjoying his company because of his attitude. He takes every opportunity to point out that he's better than others, and he seems to do it subconsciously, almost as if it's second nature for him. It also shows that Kristoff has no filter. Also caused by his upbringing of not being silenced when he over stepped his boundaries during conversation. This causes him to say anything and everything on his mind, with little to no restraint on it either. Kristoff displays his cocky attitude in more than just casual conversation, but also in other activities and task. Kristoff always rejects assistance from other individuals no matter how dire the situation at hand is. He often thinks that they'll do nothing more than holding him back, as their presence would force him to hold back his quirk and be more precise and careful with how he uses it. Just to make sure he doesn't hurt someone who doesn't even have to be there. In situations that prevent Kristoff from giving such commands, he'll tell the other person to do something insignificant and minor while he goes to handle the bigger situation. Kristoff will even goes as far as throwing out hurtful comments just to ensure he doesn't get any assistance. Underneath his rough exterior, Kristoff displays many child-like qualities. Yet another effect due to his upbringing. He will often resort to childish name calling in stressful situations. He takes embarrassment rather tough and will burst into tears if and when scolded. He will also resort to childish pointing and trying to pin the blame on other individuals, saying they did it first and making other remarks. He also has a love for stuff animals, holding them and cherishing them. He even owns a stuffed animal which he sleeps with every night. Despite his many childish traits, he also has a few moments of responsibility. Although his childish qualities outshine his responsible qualities. History Kristoff was born as the middle child of the Baari family, competing with his eldest sibling for attention until the youngest of the children came along. Kristoff was always brought up to be just like Kenneth, but Kristoff didn't want to be like his brother. But he never got the opportunity to be more than Kristoff Baari, middle child of the Baari household and Kenneth Baari's little brother. He didn't get much attention from his parents or Kenneth due to the latter being socially reclusive. However Kristoff developed much more differently than his two siblings. Instead of becoming used to the lack of attention and straying away from it, he grew to adore and desire attention. And once people began to admire his quirk and abilities, his love for attention only grew stronger. Kristoff grew to crave attention, developing narcissistic tendencies. And while he was capable of making life amazing for himself, he had no clue what his brother Kenneth is scheming under the surface. When Kenneth turned rogue and became a villain following his years as a student at Shiketsu, the Baari family was devastated. They moved from Japan to the United States. There, Kristoff was enrolled in RMC High's Hero Course. From that day forward, he decided that he'd become a hero to fix what his brother has broken. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Frozen Thunder: Frozen Thunder is an Emitter-Type Quirk which allows Kristoff to generate ice with many properties similar to that of lightning. This generally means making physical contact with the ice can shock or even paralysis those whom touch it. These properties added along with the fact that the ice can pierce or encase Kristoff's targets make this quirk extremely powerful. Due to lightning being encased in the ice, it adopts an appearance as if it's pulsing with lighting. Simply because it is. Shattering the ice will release any lighting inside of the ice, causing it to run rampant and electrocute anything that it strikes, usually leaving those the lighting strikes unconscious. Like all quirks, this one has it's weakness. One is that the user can't truly manipulate the ice. They can generate it in a given shape or appearance, but once it's generated the user can't manipulate it any further. This generally means that Kristoff has to be precise to avoid injuring any bystanders and himself. Another weakness is that Kristoff isn't immune to any of ice's effects. He is extremely resilient to the ice's shocking & paralysis effects, usually not being afflicted in most circumstances. But if the lightning burst free, Kristoff is just as vulnerable to the lightning as anyone else. Overuse of the quirk will not only slow Kristoff down a considerable amount, but he will also experience electric shocks every 10 seconds for 30 minutes minimum. The more ice Kristoff attempts to produce will further the time limit and cause the overuse effects to occur sooner, truly stressing his need to be precise with his quirk. Other Abilities Enhanced Speed: Kristoff is noted to be faster than most people. Whether or not this is due to his quirk, years of physical activity or simply natural is unknown. However Kristoff has displayed to be noticeably quicker and flexible compared to other people. Intellectual Capabilities: Kristoff is noted to be much more intelligent than other's may believe. Underneath his narcissistic and childish acts is a genius IQ. He applies his logic to combat and daily life, he shows amazing potential due to his smarts and can employ numerous battle strategies and tactics to out smart and play his enemies. Further more, he is capable of improvising ways to use his quirk for ways inside and outside of combat. Trivia *Kristoff's name has numerous meanings behind it. **Kristoff is the Scandinavian version of the name Christopher. **Ramiel means thunder of God **Baari means Originator or Creator.